


The Founding Titan

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas [20]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coordinate Eren Yeager, Crystallized Eren Yeager, Eldia, Eldianos, F/M, Founding Titan Eren Yeager, Genderbending, Los Caminos, Los personajes reencarnan en el futuro, M/M, Modern Era, Paradis Island (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reencarnación, Riren muy muy leve, Spoilers, Spoilers de Ymir Fritz, Subjects of Ymir, Titan Fundador, Titan Fundador Eren Yeager, Titan Shifter Eren Yeager, Ymir Fritz es Eren, spoilers del manga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Ymir Fritz fue el principio.Eren Jaeger estaba listo para ser el final.Tener otra oportunidad para corregir los errores del pasado y liberar a su gente era todo lo que Ymir queria, y lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer.Eren Jaeger era su nuevo nombre y su nueva vida. Y con el poder del Titan Fundador, estaba dispuesto a liberar a Paradis.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Ymir Fritz & Eren Yeager, Ymir Fritz/Eldian King
Series: Ideas [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584
Kudos: 17





	The Founding Titan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blowing_minds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowing_minds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [want something done right, gotta do it yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800494) by [Blowing_minds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowing_minds/pseuds/Blowing_minds). 



> Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mi, si no a Hajime Isayama.
> 
> Esta idea fue una inspiracion de otra historia que al parecer tambien es de solo un capitulo. Esta en ingles, pero aun asi la recomiendo.
> 
> Espero y disfruten.

> **I AM YMIR FRITZ**

* * *

Ymir Fritz recibio el poder de los titanes.

Luego fue coronada como reina.

Finalmente, murio.

Durante su vida, uso su poder para hacer el bien. Construyo hogares y posiciono a su pueblo en los lugares mas fertiles, donde su comida creceria. Su gente no sufria hambre o frio.

Disperso su propio poder en nueve poderes para que su gente no sufriera aun despues de su muerte. Su amor y preocupacion por su pueblo era tal.

Ymir Fritz queria que su legado sea bueno.

Mas su legado fue uno de dolor y destruccion.

Ymir Fritz era una mujer de buen corazon, pero esto mismo la hizo ingenua ante la naturaleza humana.

Dos mil años luego de su muerte, y su nombre era uno conectado con el diablo. Demasiada sangre fue derramada por dos mil años y ella lo vio todo.

Su gente estaba siendo maltratada, humillada y denigrada. Usada por su poder. Siendo castigada con convertirse en titanes sin conciencia.

Y por otro lado, los de Paradis no sabian la verdad de su linaje. La verdad acerca de las murallas. La verdad de aquel rey que los encarcelo en esa isla. La verdad de los titanes. La verdad del mundo. Ellos estaban a ciegas con la creencia de que eran solo ganado para titanes.

No importa donde mirara, su gente, los eldianos, estaban sufriendo.

Su gente sufria sin parar.

Su pueblo no merecia ser visto como seres inferiores.

Ymir Fritz cerro los ojos.

Ella iba a cambiar lo que estaba pasando.

Ella iba a abrirle los ojos a los de Paradis.

Ella iba liberar a su gente.

Ella podia.

Ella era la Fundadora.

Ella era **Ymir Fritz**.

* * *

Eren Jaeger llego al mundo en lagrimas de felicidad.

Sabia que esta era su oportunidad.

Su alma tiene una segunda oportunidad para salvar a su gente.

Como Eren Jaeger, el iba a salvar a su pueblo.

Como Eren Jaeger, el iba a cambiar el mundo.

Y esta vez, seria para bien.

* * *

Eren abrio los ojos ante la realidad.

El amaba a su gente y penso que en el pasado, hizo un bien.

Sin embargo, mientras su gente prosperaba, el resto del mundo sufria por su esposo, quien solo lo utilizaba. Incluso dejo que este experimentara con la familia Ackerman, sus protectores.

Por años, vivio encerrado en los **Caminos** siendo su **Coordenada**. Regenerando a sus titanes. Siendo un esclavo de sus propios descendientes. Siguiendo ordenes hasta que no pudo mas.

Hasta que sus ojos fueron abiertos a la realidad.

El no hizo un bien en su pasado y condeno al mundo y luego, el mundo condeno a su pueblo.

El tenia que imponer su voluntad para cambiar el mundo.

El tenia que hacer la diferencia.

El tenia que arreglar el mundo que el mismo destruyo.

Y pensaba que para eso, el poder de los titanes tenia que desaparecer.

* * *

Grisha sabia que Eren era especial.

Lo supo desde el dia en que nacio y su sangre y titan cantaron de alegria.

Era como si supieran un secreto que el mismo no conocia.

Era como si ellos supieran quien era Eren.

Es entonces cuando lo supo.

Eren iba a ser grande.

Eren iba a hacer lo que Zeke no hizo.

Eren era el elegido.

* * *

A los diez años de edad, Eren pudo sentirlo.

Su padre, Grisha, tenia el poder Fundador y de Ataque.

Su padre habia masacrado a la familia Reiss para obtener el poder Fundador. El lo sabe, pues su alma aun esta conectada a los **Caminos**. Despues de todo, el es la **Coordenada** pues aunque no tiene el poder Fundador, su alma es la fundadora de tal poder.

Y es a esa misma edad que tal poder se le es otorgado.

Su poder es regresado a su alma fundadora.

Por primera vez en dos mil años, él volvia a ser el Titan Fundador.

Con tal poder, Eren planeaba cambiar el mundo una vez mas.

Esta vez para bien, no importa si para ello tiene que sacrificar su vida.

* * *

La muerte de sus padres le dolio.

En su vida pasada, fue un esclavo.

En esta vida, tuvo la oportunidad de tener padres amorosos y amigos. Incluso se hizo amigo de uno de sus amados Ackerman, uno de los pocos que quedaban en el mundo.

Pero sabia que esto era necesario si queria traer paz al mundo.

Y su primer paso para ello, era enlistarse como soldado.

Poco a poco, debia encontrar una manera de revelar la verdad sin causar un revuelo. Sin que Marley se enterara.

La mision habia comenzado.

* * *

El poder del Fundador es algo impresionante.

Un poder capaz de cambiar el mundo, algo que ya hizo una vez, trayendo dolor y destruccion.

Sin embargo, los **Caminos** eran algo hermoso. Es el lugar donde todo su pueblo se une.

Donde la _Gente de Ymir_ eran uno.

Eren sonrio viendo a los **Caminos**.

Sin embargo, sus lagrimas bajaban al saber que estaba a punto de dejar atras a todos los que amaba.

Mikasa y Armin, sus hermanos.

El Cuerpo de Exploracion, sus amigos.

Y Levi, el unico hombre que en verdad amo.

Estaba dejando atras todo lo que amaba para un futuro mejor.

Pero esta era su mision.

Este era su deber.

Debia corregir sus errores del pasado.

Y para eso, los titanes debian desaparecer.

Eren, usando los **Caminos** , comenzo a absorber a todo titan.

Alrededor del mundo, cada titan iba encogiendose, mostrando a un simple humano, libre de ser un titan.

El cielo se ilumino del hermoso y destructivo poder de los titanes.

El mundo fue testigo de un hecho historico.

Veian a los titanes transformarse en humanos mientras el poder salia de ellos como si fueran estrellas, dirigiendose a una tierra desconocida, una tierra en la que solo habitaba Eren.

Cada titan fue absorbido al pequeño cuerpo de Eren.

Y asi, acabo el terror de los titanes.

Ningun otro titan volvio a aparecer.

Sin embargo, Eren cayo en la arena, en un eterno sueño.

Mientras que afuera, su cuerpo era rodeado por un hermoso, brillante y fuerte cristal, resguardando y protegiendo al Fundador.

* * *

La avanzada maquina tecnologica bajaba lentamente, observando los alrededores de aquel oceano. Enfocandose en un lugar en especifico.

-Lo encontramos. -hablo una voz masculina, su voz por primera vez estaba llena de asombro y no de su habitual irritacion y seriedad.- Despues de todo, mis billones para fundar tu proyecto no fue en vano, loca de lentes.

-¿Lo encontramos? -la voz femenina comenzo a reir maniaticamente.- ¡Lo encontramos! ¡La prueba de que los titanes existian! ¡La prueba de que nuestro Ancestro y que el Fundador si existio! ¡Esto es historico!

Pues miles de años despues, bajo el mar mas profundo, se encontro un gran cristal con un joven adentro, durmiendo.

El era **Ymir Fritz**.

El era **Eren Jaeger**.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Vamos a las aclaraciones.
> 
> Primero, Ymir es Eren. Sin embargo, Ymir abrio los ojos y pues es mas diferente en personalidad al ver la realidad del mundo.
> 
> Segundo, los titanes y el titan Fundador sienten una conexion. Es por eso que Grisha sintio algo en el momento en que Eren nacio.
> 
> Tercero, Eren sigue conectado a los Caminos ya que su alma es de Ymir Fritz, de la fundadora, pero no tiene el poder Fundador hasta que Grisha se lo da.
> 
> Cuarto, si, Eren absorbio a todos los titanes y sus poderes y aquellos que eran titanes no murieron, si no que se convirtieron en humanos otra vez.
> 
> Quinto, Eren sobrevivio cristalizandose.
> 
> Sexto, Eren, incluso al estar cristalizado, tiene el poder de los titanes y esta conectado a todos los eldianos o aquellos que son descendientes de los eldianos. Esta conectado a todo que tenga sangre eldiana, no importa cuan poca sea.
> 
> Septimo, si, los personajes reencarnaron al mundo moderno. En cuanto a las memorias, ellos no recuerdan nada pero poco a poco iran recordando.
> 
> Octavo, Eren no despertara de inmediato. Le tomara meses o incluso años poder despertar.
> 
> Noveno, si, los personajes que encontraron a Eren fueron Levi, quien es un CEO que esta en los top 3 de las personas mas ricas del mundo, y Hanji, una arqueologa e investigadora sumamente famosa.
> 
> Finalmente, la historia de los titanes es una que se paso mas como un mito pues toda evidencia de la existencia de los titanes fue borrada. Solo quedan unas pocas paginas que cuentan mas o menos la historia de Ymir y como reencarno en Eren y como los salvo. Pero es informacion muy escasa y muchos creen que es falsa por la falta de evidencias.
> 
> Y como ya saben, esta historia no tendra continuacion a menos que alguien decida adoptar a este niño (aka la historia).
> 
> Gracias por leer esta historia.
> 
> Abrazo de codo y mantenganse a salvo.


End file.
